


Last Chance At Love

by soapficgal



Category: Port Charles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapficgal/pseuds/soapficgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison and Jack find love with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Chance At Love

Alison Barrington stood on the edge of the cliff looking out to the world before her as she thought of all the memories and good times she’d had in Port Charles. It seemed like her life was nothing more than a blur as she stood before the city thinking about how wrong things had been since Jamal had stepped out of her life. He and Valerie had decided to make a go at their relationship for Hope’s sake once Valerie had regained custody of Hope and now as she looked back upon the past, she realized that staying in Port Charles was the worst possible thing for her. She’d never really imagined that she’d find so much of a home considering she’d wanted to get away as a child, away from her parents who’s notion of love was a hefty bank account and a decent nanny to keep their daughter at bay out of their hair at all cost. Now after having spent the last couple of years living a new life, being a new person, she realized that her happiness, however brief it was, had only left her in the end with misery and the realization that Port Charles just wasn’t the place for her anymore.  
  
Hearing footsteps behind her, Alison wasn’t surprised as she heard the familiar voice call out to her, “Alison,” she turned to see Jack standing behind her, the sun casting a glow over the highlights in his hair as his face grew expressionless in the moment, “I found your note.”  
  
“I’m glad you came here, Jack,” Alison began turning her eyes back towards the scene she’d found herself lost in moment’s earlier, “I wanted to talk to you.”  
  
“What’s on your mind?” he questioned curiously as he watched her rub her tanned arms as though a chill had washed over her despite the warmth of the afternoon. “Your note said something was up.”  
  
“Well, it is,” she hesitated, “Jack, I’ve decided to leave.”  
  
“Leave?” He frowned slightly, “what do you mean? Like take some time off?”  
  
“No, not exactly,” she shook her head, “I was thinking more along the lines of starting over,” she paused, “there’s nothing left for me here in Port Charles.”  
  
“Nothing left. How can you say that?” he asked looking to her again, “Alison, just because Jamal is with Valerie, it isn’t reason for you to run.”  
  
“It’s plenty of reason to leave,” Alison objected, “Jamal was my world.”  
  
“And Livvie was mine, but when she and I ended, you refused to let me give up. You wouldn’t let me give up the notion that there was some kind of happiness out there, beyond what I’d found in Livvie.”  
  
“I know what I said Jack, but at the time I thought you and Livvie would be together in the end, that love would win out, but look at how it ended.”  
  
“It ended like it did because Livvie and I weren’t meant to be together,” Jack turned towards her, “Alison, you can’t leave everything you’ve ever known just because Jamal decided that he couldn’t see what he had in you. He was the fool, not you.”  
  
“Jack, can’t you see?” she sighed, “I’ve tried to get over it, but staying here, all it does is remind me of Jamal. It reminds me of the life I used to have, the life I thought was going to stay mine.”  
  
“Alison, you can’t leave because of Jamal,” he began reaching out to her, “you have plenty of reasons to stay.”  
  
“Like what Jack,” she questioned fighting to suppress her tears, “what could I possibly have here that would be worth my staying?”  
  
Jack drew in a deep breath as he looked into her sad eyes. When he’d found her note at the bike shop saying she’d wanted to talk to him, he’d assumed that she’d felt it too, that somehow she’d picked up on his feelings for her and in her asking her to meet him, she was ready to take things to the next level between them, but now as she stood before him ready to leave, it broke his heart imagining what it would be like to let her go. Gently caressing her soft skin as their eyes connected he spoke in a soft whisper, “Don’t go?”  
  
“Why?” she asked looking up at him, “what do I have to stay for?”  
  
“You have me,” he answered overcome by emotions as she let out a sigh.  
  
“Jack, all I’d do is whine and make you miserable,” she began thinking about her tales of woe he’d been witness to, “you need a better friend than that.”  
  
“What I need, what I want is....” he hesitated turning his eyes out towards the day before him as he sucked in a sharp breath avoiding her eyes.  
  
“Is what?” she asked turning to face him, “what do you want Jack?”  
  
He paused frozen in time as he felt her eyes upon him. Could he tell her what it was that was in his heart? Could he reveal the love he’d harbored for her all this time as she was ready to leave him behind? Was it worth the risk in knowing that she could shatter him into a million pieces as he would be left to himself in the end thinking about what might’ve been yet again.  
  
“Well?” she asked again breaking through his thoughts, “Jack?”  
  
“I want to wish you a goodbye if it’s really, truly what you want,” he sighed turning to face her, “tell me I can at least give you that.”  
  
“I was planning on leaving tonight,” she paused, “but I guess I can hold off until tomorrow if it means that much to you.”  
  
“You’re one of my best friend Ali,” he reached out to embrace her, “it means a great deal to me.”  
  
“Me too,” she admitted feeling safe in his arms, “I just wish it wasn’t like this.”  
  
“So do I,” he confessed squeezing her closer determined to find a way to make her stay before he lost her forever.  
  
***  
  
Alison looked at her reflection in the mirror as she felt butterflies in her stomach. Jack said he’d be here by now and still she found herself a bit nervous. She frowned at the thought as she looked around her hotel room seeing the bags she’d packed up to leave. She had no reason to be nervous about going out with Jack, but then again she had never been good with goodbyes. Adjusting her striped shirt, she wondered if perhaps she’d been dressed too casual for the occasion as she heard a knock on the door.  
  
Taking in a breath, Alison turned towards the door opening it after a moment. Seeing Jack before her dressed in jeans, he had a soft smile on his face as he extended a bouquet of sweet smelling lilacs to her, “For you,” he explained.  
  
“Jack,” Alison began at a loss, “I..I don’t know what to say.”  
  
“Say thank you,” he urged with a coy smile, “that might be a start.”  
  
“They’re beautiful,” she replied leaning in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, “let me just find something to put these in and we can be on our way.”  
  
“No problem,” Jack replied watching her step into the bathroom of her hotel room as he gazed over her bags, “so I see you’re all packed up to leave.”  
  
“Pretty much,” she nodded reemerging from the bathroom to find him over by her dresser gazing at a photograph she’d left out. Stepping forward she noted the way he traced the smile on her face as they stood together in the center of the bike shop arm in arm with one another as they were holding their wrenches. She moved in closer remembering the day of grease covered laughter they’d spent together when she’d been playing with her new camera. Jamal had thought a picture given the condition of the bike shop was silly, but Jack had willingly agreed to pose with her, grease and all. Clearing her throat she forced a smile, “We were really dirty that day. I looked horrible.”  
  
“Nah,” Jack shook his head setting the frame back down on the table top as he turned to face her, “you still looked your best covered in grease,” he stepped forward, “in fact I’ve never seen anyone look more beautiful than you did that day,” he extended his palm out towards her brushing a stray lock of blonde hair from her eyes as she took in a breath, “so?”  
  
“So,” she questioned her eyes widening as suddenly there was something about Jack and the way he was so close to her in that moment that caused her pulse to quicken. She leaned in towards him in anticipation of something, but of what she wasn’t certain as his finger traced the contour of her cheekbone momentarily before a smile crept over his handsome features.  
  
“Ready to go?” he asked breaking the silence as Alison was certain that somehow she’d forgotten to breathe in that moment as he’d looked at her. It was almost as though he’d been deep within her with just a gaze when he’d held her in his eyes. He’d been her friend, her best friend for so long, but in that moment, she shook the thought.  
  
“Of course,” she nodded stepping aside to reach her purse, “after you.”  
  
“I insist,” he began opening the door for her.  
  
“So where are we going?” she asked as they slipped out of her hotel room.  
  
“You’ll see,” he promised with a smile as he gazed her over quickly, “and trust me you picked the right shoes for the occasion.”  
  
“The right shoes?” she raised a curious brow as she looked to her relaxed loafers she’d just slipped into. As her eyes fell upon him she noted the spark of mischief behind his eyes, “just what do you have planned Jack?”  
  
“You’ll see,” he promised taking her hand as he lead her out of the hotel and onto the adventure he’d had planned for her. Leading Alison outside, she noted the motorcycle in front of the hotel and she hesitated.  
  
“Something wrong?” he asked looking to her.  
  
“Is that yours?” she questioned a bit uneasy.  
  
“Of course it is Ali,” Jack nodded, “you know that.”  
  
“Well, I do, but,” she paused, “I mean I just assumed that when you had it at the shop it was more so just to look at rather than to ride because of the time you...”  
  
“It was a lifetime ago,” he promised pressing his finger over her lips to silence her, “I promise you that tonight I will be as careful as I can.”  
  
“I didn’t think you wouldn’t be, Jack, it’s just I remember the bike race when,” she began again as he smiled down at her.  
  
“Trust me Alison,” he whispered taking a step back before pulling out a helmet for her to wear, “tonight will be a night you’ll never forget.”  
  
Less than fifteen minutes later, Alison found herself seated comfortably behind Jack on his bike as they rounded the curves of the Port Charles back roads. Despite her initial protests she had to admit that the ride had proved to be more of a relaxation than anything. The wind rushing past them, whipping up her hair as they went along, combined with the feel of Jack’s warm body against hers had taken her mind to places she’d never imagined she’d return to. Now as she lay her head up against his shoulder enjoying the comfort he’d provided her in this road trip, she felt him decelerating the motorcycle as she reluctantly pulled herself away from him to see where he’d taken her.  
  
“We’re here,” he explained stopping completely in front of a cast iron fence as the night sky fell upon them.  
  
“Where exactly is that?” she asked with a slight frown as she read the no trespassing sign before them.  
  
“You’ll see,” he explained as they got up off of the bike and he turned to face her, “it’s a surprise.”  
  
“A surprise,” she repeated nodding towards the fence, “you know Jack if your idea of showing me a good time is to get me in jail...”  
  
“Relax,” he replied reaching out to the back of his bike and pulling out something that looked oddly enough like a crow bar before moving towards the fence.  
  
“Jack, what are you doing?”  
  
“You’ll see,” he explained popping the lock on the fence before turning to her with a proud smile, “another Ramsey trick of the trade,” he half laughed, “it’s about the only thing my father taught me that still comes in handy.”  
  
“Your father,” Alison thought it over, “you know that’s the first time you’ve ever really talked about him or any of your family, well other than Chris.”  
  
“Put it this way,” Jack approached her again, “my father was a lot like Chris when Chris is at his worst, though with Henry, well he makes Chris look like a saint.”  
  
“I see,” Alison nodded sensing a hurt behind Jack’s voice as he reached for her hand.  
  
“But enough about my family,” Jack laced their fingers together, “tonight is about us.”  
  
“That’s right,” she smiled looking to the dark pathway before her, “but you still haven’t told me what you have planned for us.”  
  
“You’ll see,” he lead her into the darkened trail hoping that Alison would just relieve herself of her doubts and trust him as he had so much in store for them.  
  
***  
  
“Are we there yet?” Alison questioned as Jack lead her through the tree lined path.  
  
“Not yet,” Jack replied in a hushed whisper, “we’re almost there.”  
  
“But you said that we were almost there five minutes ago,” she reminded him.  
  
“I mean it this time,” he answered as he noted the shadows in the distance and he stopped turning to face her, “close your eyes.”  
  
“What?” she blinked back at him, “Jack, I can hardly see out here as it is and you want me to close my eyes....”  
  
“Just do it,” he instructed as she reluctantly followed his order giving him the moment as he slipped in behind her drawing his arms around her slender waist, “now keep them closed.”  
  
“I am,” she replied feeling his fingers press over her eyelids, “Jack, I already told you that I’m not going to be peeking here.”  
  
“Even so,” Jack teased, “I don’t want you to give into temptation until I’m ready for you to here. Okay, now watch your step,” he urged as she felt an elevation beneath her feet, “just one more.”  
  
“Can I open my eyes yet?” she asked trying to sneak a peek as she felt some light fall upon them.  
  
“Not yet,” Jack replied leading her to the place he’d spent all this time trying to get her to and he finally released her, “now you can open your eyes.”  
  
“Finally,” she blurted out as her eyelids fluttered open and she found herself in the center of a lighted merry go round. As she glanced over her surroundings, she found herself in a state of surprise as the circus type music played around them in harmony with the blinking lights and movement of the horses and zebra striped animals before her. She turned to Jack stunned, “how did you...”  
  
“You like?” he raised a curious brow.  
  
“I love it, but how did you know?” she questioned moving in towards him.  
  
“I remember you telling me a long time ago about Marie, the cook you had for two summers. You mentioned that she’d taken you out one sunshine filled Sunday when she had the day off and was taking her two children to a local fairground. You’d mentioned that you’d never been there before that day, nor had you returned as it hadn’t been the kind of place a Barrington spent their time, but I noticed the way in which your eyes lit up when you spoke of this place. I saw how much it meant to you in talking about it, that I located it myself.”  
  
“Jack, you didn’t have to do this for me,” Alison began with a soft smile, “really, I mean to go out of your way like this for me...”  
  
“You’re worth it,” Jack stepped in towards her as the merry go round began to move catching her off balance as she awkwardly fell into his arms with a gasp. “Easy now,” Jack urged allowing her time to adjust to the merry go round’s sudden movement as he found comfort in having her so close to him.  
  
“Thanks from stopping that latest disaster in the making,” she answered with a soft smile as she tipped her head up towards his noting the way he was looking at her. Something about his eyes, about the warmth of his arms around her, the beating of his heart so near to her as he kept her close to him had awakened something in her, something she was certain had left with Jamal, but now it seemed more alive than ever.  
  
Reluctantly, Alison pulled herself away from Jack trying not to allow herself to give any further thought to what was happening within her as she turned to a tiny white horse before her upon a coiled spring. She placed her hand over it’s small ceramic head as a smile crept over her lips, “You know at six years old this sure seemed a lot bigger than it does now.”  
  
“I’m sure it’s still as exciting as it was back then,” Jack spoke softly stepping in behind her as his breath fell over the back of her neck causing a shiver to rush through her, “why don’t you try it out?”  
  
“No, I can’t,” she shook her head, “I’m too big for it now.”  
  
“No you aren’t.”  
  
“Yes I am,” she argued.  
  
“No you aren’t,” he shook his head, “if I can ride these things than so can you,” he urged leading her towards the horse, “you know you want to.”  
  
“Jack, I already told you,” she saw a smile over his features as she shook her head, “no.”  
  
“Alison, it’s your last night in Port Charles. You’ll probably never see this place again. What do you have to lose?”  
  
“It’ll be utterly humiliating for you to see me on that thing,” she insisted.  
  
“No it won’t,” he reached out to her, “in fact, if it makes you feel better, we can ride it together,” he decided guiding her over to the horse before seating them both upon it, “see it’s not so bad.”  
  
“No it’s not,” she agreed uneasily as his nearness became a sudden source of nervousness in the ball of her stomach.  
  
“So what did you say you called this thing again?” he asked with a smile placing his head on her shoulder as his hands pressed over the handles on the side of the horse.  
  
“Snowflake,” she recalled with a smile, “I called her Snowflake because I always wanted a white horse named Snowflake.”  
  
“Well then let’s see what Snowflake is made of,” Jack urged pressing forward on the horse as it tipped according to the force he’d applied to it.  
  
Alison let out a tiny chuckle as she felt the motion of the horse in time with the merry go round. As she looked out into the night before them, a sense of happiness washed over her features as she’d thought about how long it had been since she’d just been able to spend time like this being carefree and easygoing. The night became a whirlwind before her as she and Jack indulged in the moments of togetherness in a place that had made her once so happy.  
  
As the time seemed to pass by them, the music came to an end and Alison let out a soft sigh before leaning back into the warmth of Jack’s chest. “That was incredible.”  
  
“I’m glad you liked it,” he replied his voice barely a whisper over her soft skin as he held her, “I wanted you to have a good time.”  
  
“I did,” she admitted, “I mean I have,” she turned her eyes towards him, “and it’s all because of you.”  
  
“I just wish I could’ve done more Alison,” He admitted seeing the smile cross over her beautiful features, “there was just so much I’d wished for us.”  
  
“Sometimes wishes just don’t come true,” Alison replied with a sigh turning her eyes out towards the moonlight as she lay back into him.  
  
“You don’t really believe that do you,” he asked resting his palms over her thighs as he let go of the handles on Snowflake.  
  
“I used to think that they could come true, but then,” she sighed, “well you know how it goes.”  
  
“It doesn’t always have to go that way you know,” he replied suddenly very aware of her presence as he fought every instinct to blurt out everything to her in that moment. She was so beautiful in the moonlight as he held her, so welcome in his arms as he’d thought about just how important she was to him. How was he going to let her go knowing that Alison was the only person in this world who had truly gotten to know him, the real him, the one he’d tried to hide for so long? As he was lost in his thoughts, he felt her hand slip over his in their moment of silence. As he felt her ease into him, she slowly laced their fingers together saying nothing as she guided his hand across her leg.  
  
“You’ve never let me down, have you Jack,” Alison asked as she squeezed his hand.  
  
“And I never intend to,” he promised as she raised his hand in hers towards her lips pressing a tender kiss upon it.  
  
“I love you, Jack,” she confessed with a soft smile as she turned to look at him once again, “I’ll always love you for being the friend that you’ve been to me.”  
  
“Alison, you are the greatest friend I’ve ever known,” Jack confessed tenderly as he placed a kiss on her forehead, “and I’d hate to lose you.”  
  
“Jack, we both know I can’t stay,” Alison began with a sigh as his lips pressed against her skin.  
  
“I can’t change your mind?”  
  
“It wouldn’t help either one of us,” she sighed, “I need a new beginning.”  
  
“Even so,” Jack frowned slightly as he withdrew from her touch though it pained him, “we still have tonight, right?”  
  
“Of course we do,” she offered with a smile, “I mean I did promise you that much.”  
  
“Good because this night is nowhere near over,” he explained with a sly grin, “this is only the beginning, our first stop if you will.”  
  
“You mean there’s more?” she questioned with wide eyes.  
  
“Much more,” he nodded eagerly, “you haven’t seen anything yet.”  
  
  
***  
  
“The bike shop?” Alison questioned giving Jack a curious look, “what are we doing here?”  
  
“Changing,” Jack explained with a light smile, “I mean you did say you wanted to freshen up before dinner, right?”  
  
“Are you trying to imply something?” she asked raising a brow.  
  
“Nothing more than what you clearly stated after the ride back into town. You said to me and I quote, ‘Jack, my hair is probably such a mess and don’t think you can get me out in public looking like this..’, so I decided to be nice and give in to your rather superficial request.”  
  
“Jack, I was just saying that because...”  
  
“Because nothing,” Jack silenced her, “we’re going somewhere nice, so you need to look presentable. I do have a reputation to uphold you know.”  
  
“Oh a man of character now, we can’t do anything to tarnish the name of Jack Ramsey.”  
  
“That’s right,” Jack chuckled in amusement, “so get a move on it. I don’t want us to be late.”  
  
“I didn’t think the pizza shack took reservations,” Alison teased in response with a smile.  
  
“I never said we were going to the pizza shack.”  
  
“But I thought you said we weren’t making a big deal of this, Jack.”  
  
“We aren’t, but still,” he gave her a nudge towards his place in the back, “get dressed and meet me back out here in fifteen minutes.”  
  
“But Jack, I don’t have anything here other than this,” she reminded him.  
  
“Trust me, there’s something waiting for you inside my room,” he replied slipping out the front door of the bike shop leaving her all alone wondering just what Jack Ramsey had in store for her.  
  
Slowly making her way towards Jack’s room, Alison thought of the fun they’d had with one another in her last night being in Port Charles. Despite the many time she’d convinced herself that leaving was the right thing, Jack was making her decision harder by the moment. Of all the things in Port Charles, she found that she was going to miss Jack the most. He always had a way of making her feel better, having her smile when she was feeling low, but most of all really, truly being a friend that she’d never imagined would walk into her life. Now as she stood at a turning point in her life, she realized that leaving him behind might as well be one of the greatest losses she’d ever known aside from the end of her relationship with Jamal, but then again even when she’d lost Jamal, it paled in comparison to her feelings on this night ending, on having to say good bye to Jack forever.  
  
Making her way into Jack’s room, Alison noted the way it seemed cleaner than usual as his things were neatly stacked up against the walls. He had a vase of fresh flowers waiting for her and a smile tugged upon her lips as she noted the bag upon his bed with a note attached. Stepping forward, her curiosity got the best of her as she reached out to the card reading the note.  
  
  
Alison,  
I hope this sparks a good memory or two with you seeing as I thought we should end things kind of like we started so long ago.  
Love forever,  
Jack  
  
  
Alison felt tears mist over her eyes as she focused her attention from the note to the outfit he’d laid out for her. As she recognized the soft green turtle neck laid out before her. Sure it looked like any other she might’ve had in her collection, but this one, she thought to herself as she held it up to her body, this one had extra special meaning as it was something that started her friendship with Jack.  
  
***  
  
Jack stood in the center of the bike shop waiting nervously as he thought of Alison getting ready on the other side of his bedroom door. Time was most definitely not on his side, but he was determined to find a way to make her stay, to prove to her that his love for her could open a new door for the both of them. After Livvie, he’d promised himself that he’d never feel like this, that he’d never get in over his head, but in being with Alison it all came so easy for him. At first he’d blown it off as having a true friend in his life, but as time went on, even before he and Livvie came to an end, Alison had clouded his thoughts. Her smile, her zest for life and her positive attitude had won over his heart long before he’d been able to admit it. Even now as he thought back to the day he was ready to propose to Livvie, he thought back to Alison’s tears in his practice run they’d done together and now he wondered why he hadn’t just gone for the gusto and asked Alison to be his bride. Not only would it have saved him a hassle and heartbreak, but it would’ve given him a happiness unlike anything he’d ever known in his life.  
  
Now as he heard the door to his room open, Jack turned to face Alison finding himself lost in the beauty before him as she stepped into the bike shop, a smile upon her features.  
  
“You look,” his breath caught in his throat, “beautiful.”  
  
“And you look handsome as ever,” she noted his suit, “at first I wasn’t sure if this was what I remembered it to be, but seeing you dressed up like that,” she gave him a very appreciative once over, “well, just promise me that Nana isn’t going to be waiting for us at the dinner table.”  
  
“I promise you,” he extended his arm out to her, “Shall we?”  
  
“Indeed we shall,” she accepted his arm as he lead her out of the bike shop.  
  
“I see you put your hair up,” Jack noted with a smile as they stepped into the moonlight together.  
  
“I figured leaving it down wasn’t going to solve the problem of the wind on our way to the Grille.”  
  
“Actually, I was thinking we’d do something different this time around,” he nodded to the classic ‘68 candy apple red mustang convertible before them, “I mean we won’t put the top down until after dinner.”  
  
“Jack, I can’t believe this is yours,” she gasped stepping forward to inspect the leather interior.  
  
“It is,” Jack admitted, “I’ve been paying for it a while now and well, it just finally became mine fully.”  
  
“It’s beautiful,” Alison replied as he stepped along side of her.  
  
“Well, I like to think so,” Jack touched the side of the car, “my little princess.”  
  
“Your little princess?” she gave him a curious look.  
  
“Well, I was going to name her Alison, but I figured there wasn’t room for another one in my life when I already had the best one out there.”  
  
“Jack, now you’re kissing up,” she replied with a soft smile, “don’t try to inflate my ego.”  
  
“It’s nothing but the truth Ali,” he stepped in closer to her their eyes connecting underneath the moonlight as a silence hung over them. She pressed back into the door as he moved in forward never breaking the contact between them as his breath fell over her features. Alison closed her eyes anticipating the feel of his lips against hers despite the fact that the very notion in itself was that of a preposterous nature considering that they’d never been more than friends, yet here she was standing before him wondering about what it would be like to kiss him. Granted, he’d kissed her once before and it had been incredible, but it was during a time when it was nothing more than a joke in itself, yet part of it had lingered within her and left her craving more.  
  
Alison felt Jack slip away from her as her eyes reopened and she saw him moving towards the top of the car unsnapping it. “What are you doing?”  
  
“I was going to put the top up,” he explained simply.  
  
“Don’t you dare,” she stopped him excitedly, “tonight you promised me that we were going to go all out, which means the top stays down.”  
  
“What about your hair?”  
  
“Forget the hair,” she hopped into the passenger seat, “I’m ready to have some fun.”  
  
“Okay,” Jack decided taking a step back, “if that’s really what you want....”  
  
“It is, but...” she crawled over the gear shifter before seating herself comfortably in Jack’s driver’s side seat, “I think it would be best to let me drive.”  
  
“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Jack looked to her in disbelief.  
  
“I never kid about something as incredible as this,” Alison admitted with a confident grin extending her arm out towards him, “now the keys if you will.”  
  
“I’m not letting you drive my car,” he argued.  
  
“Of course you are,” she moved up leaning over to snatch the keys from him in one swift motion before settling in behind the wheel once more, “now quit your griping and get in. We don’t want to be late after all,” she winked at him as Jack eased himself into the passenger seat of the car realizing that he’d let Alison take the lead of things...for now at least.  
  
***  
  
Jack stepped out of the car as Alison parked it in a tight spot near the end of the parking lot. He watched her eyes twinkling with devilish delight as she’d given him quite a joy ride taking her time in exploring all the curves the Port Charles roads had to offer up for Jack’s new ‘princess’. As he was grateful to feel the concrete beneath his feet, he let out a nervous laugh, “You’re a devil behind the wheel, you know that?”  
  
“You loved every minute of it,” she skipped around the car to move in before him as she poked at his chest lightly before playing with his tie, “and don’t even try to convince me otherwise.”  
  
“You could’ve killed us,” he pointed out.  
  
“But I didn’t, so be thankful for that,” she half laughed taking his arm, “now come on, we don’t want to be late.”  
  
“Alison, we were late half an hour ago. Now well, now we’re well beyond that point.”  
  
“They’ll still have our table,” she urged leading him inside as a smile pressed over her features, “come on. I have ways to get us in.”  
  
“I don’t want to know, do I?”  
  
“It’s perfectly legal, trust me,” Alison informed him as she linked her arm in his entering the crowded restaurant. As she noted the matre’d up ahead of them, she put on a bright smile leading a reluctant Jack towards him, “um, excuse me sir,” she began cutting through the line of eagerly waiting patrons.  
  
“May I help you,” the arrogant looking man questioned giving her and Jack a once over.  
  
“As a matter of fact you can,” she replied flashing him a bright smile, “I believe you have some reservations for a Mr. Ramsey.”  
  
“Mr. Ramsey,” the man skimmed over the list, “I’m afraid not. Now if you’d like to come back at another time making a reservation...”  
  
“No I don’t think you understand,” she stood taller before placing her hand on Jack’s shoulder, “this here is Doctor Chris Ramsey, Chief of Surgery at Port Charles General Hospital, right hand man to Dr. Alan Quartermaine, perhaps you’ve heard of him?”  
  
“Even so, I hardly think this man is head of surgery let alone a friend of the Quartermaines,” the man gave her a pointed look.  
  
“Is that so?” she raised a brow, “well, I’ll have you know that he is in fact Dr. Chris Ramsey and if you don’t believe me, then feel free to call the hospital yourself, or better yet,” she stood proudly, “you can call my grandmother Amanda Barrington and she’ll tell you how it is.”  
  
“Amanda Barrington?”  
  
“That’s right I’m Alison Barrington as in the Barrington family,” Alison nodded, “you know as in the family here in Port Charles that can easily have your job for you being so rude to my companion and I.”  
  
“Ms. Barrington, I didn’t realize,” he began apologetically, “I just thought.”  
  
“I don’t care what you thought, a table would be nice,” she leaned in against Jack’s shoulder, “like now.”  
  
“Of course Ms. Barrington, Dr. Ramsey,” he nodded leading them towards one of the tables set off in the back to give them some privacy.  
  
After they were seated Jack looked to Alison astonished, “I can’t believe you just did that.”  
  
“I told you that we’d get in here.”  
  
“Yes, but you’re so completely against the whole Barrington reputation and what it stood for,” he reminded her.  
  
“Most of the time I am, but in this particular instance in spending this final night with my best friend in the whole world, well I was willing to make an exception.”  
  
“Is that so?” he smiled at her.  
  
“Of course it is,” she reached across the table to squeeze his hand as the music began playing and a few couples moved onto the dance floor. She looked over to them for a moment before turning her eyes back to Jack seeing the softness behind his incredible eyes, “would you like to dance with me?”  
  
“Right now?”  
  
“There’s no better time than the present,” she nodded taking his hand as she decided that it was time to seize the moment between them. Taking him with her, she pressed forward into the center of the dance floor wrapping her arms around his neck The soft sounds of the music filled the air as she held onto him, a smile covering her features, “See I said this wasn’t so bad.”  
  
“I never thought it would be,” he confessed drawing her in nearer to him as the song played on.  
  
If there was no tomorrow, Then tonight would never end.  
If we could freeze, The hands of time, I would stay here in  
your arms, And not go back again....  
  
  
As Alison felt the words reach within her, she turned her eyes towards Jack as he spoke to her volumes with his eyes. In this unspoken moment, there was so much happening between them as his hand pressed over her back holding her closer to his warm, muscular form. Her heart was racing at the nearness of him and as his hand traveled over her spine, she found herself lost in something that her heart had fought so hard to deny all this time.  
  
'Cause all I want, Is for you to hold me now, And we can make it  
through this night together. All I need, Is for you to show me how,  
'Cause nothing can stop this, Feeling of forever. Oooh...  
  
  
Feeling himself overcome by the moment, Jack pressed his fingers against Alison’s soft skin seeing the look of something that might as well be called desire as she tipped her chin up towards him in a look of anticipation. He could almost feel the power of her heart beating against his chest as he held her, their breathing in time with one another as the music swept them away to another time and place, to a lost world where they could finally be together in this moment without the weight of the world upon them. He was feeling the moment weighing upon him as he was lost in her eyes silently begging her to carry him away with her wrapped up in her love.  
  
I've never felt, This close to love, Lyin' here face to face.  
Far beneath the silver skies, There's no-one around, To chase  
this night away.  
  
'Cause all I want, Is for you to hold me now. We can make it,  
through this night together. Oh and all I need, Is for you to  
show me how, 'Cause nothing can stop this, Feeling of forever.  
The world is ours tonight, As long as we just believe, The feelings  
that we hold inside, Are in every heart that beats. And these feelings  
are forever, Oh...  
  
Jack leaned in closer to her, feeling her slender form gently ease against him without hesitance as she felt so right in his arms, so perfect. His thumb gently traced the outline of her cheekbone before he pressed the pad of his thumb against the outer lining of her lower lip feeling her warm breath press against his skin. Her eyes were a beautiful bright color as he found himself drawn to her unlike anything he’d ever craved in his life. Here he was with his best friend in the entire world, loving her, wanting her unlike anything he’d ever imagined. He’d thought he’d been in love before, but it wasn’t until this moment that he realized just how much she’d meant to him, just how much losing her would hurt him. He had to tell her now. Silently he leaned forward to press a kiss upon her lips as he felt her a mere whisper away.  
  
Oh, And all I want Is for you to hold me now, We can make it,  
Through this night together. (What we got is together, for ever)  
And all I need, (All I want) Is for you to show me how,  
(Is for you, is for you to hold me) 'Cause nothing can stop this,  
Feeling of forever. Yeah, And all I want Is for you to hold me now,  
We can make it...  
  
  
Alison felt him so close to her, so eager to kiss her, or at least she hoped as she envisioned herself lost in his arms forever. She wanted him so much, needed to feel him, but as she anticipated the kiss that was about to happen between them, the harsh realization of her decision to leave weighed down upon her and she withdrew from his touch abruptly fighting every instinct growing inside of her.  
  
“Alison,” he questioned in confusion watching her pull away from him, “what’s wrong?”  
  
“I’m leaving in the morning, Jack,” she explained tears clouding her eyes as she pulled back further increasing the distance between them, “I’m sorry Jack, but I can’t do this,” she explained a tear falling from her face as she turned towards the exit running out of the restaurant leaving Jack to his thoughts about what might’ve been.  
  
***  
Jack sat in the center of the bike shop, holding Alison’s scarf that she’d left in the car. A sigh rose in his throat as he eased back upon the stool he’d been sitting in realizing that he’d lost her forever. With a sigh, he found himself lost, caught up in the truth that she’d walked out of his life before he’d been able to tell her the truth. As painful as it was, the thought of her leaving was going to be the hardest part as he decided it was time to put his hopes of the future with her to rest.  
  
As Jack set down her scarf, he moved over towards the light switch ready to lock up for the night and leave the past behind as he heard a noise behind him. He turned around to the darkness seeing nothing, before he turned to his room again. Jack stopped and turned around seeing a shadowy outline before him as he reached for the light switch once again flipping it on to reveal Alison before him. She stood a few feet ahead of him, her eyes reddened by obvious crying as his heart ached in seeing her.  
  
“I wasn’t expecting to see you here,” he admitted thinking of her retreat as she moved in closer to him.  
  
“Jack, I wasn’t going to come back,” she began taking in a breath as her words fell from her lips.  
  
“So why did you?”  
  
“I don’t know,” she answered with a sigh as she fought the tears building from within, “I honestly don’t.”  
  
“But you’re here....”  
  
“I am,” she nodded stepping forward once again, “I was so confused at the restaurant and when I left, I know I shouldn’t have.”  
  
“Alison, you weren’t comfortable and I lead you to believe that I was pushing you to something...”  
  
“No, Jack, it wasn’t you,” she shook her head, “it was me. I was so afraid to admit what I was feeling in that moment holding you like that, so I ran. I pushed myself as far away from you as possible before I let you in on what was happening with me.”  
  
“And what was happening,” he asked taking a step forward as he wondered if she felt it too like he’d been hoping she would for all this time.  
  
“Jack, I left because I was afraid. I was terrified at the notion that I would do or say the wrong thing and lose you forever.”  
  
“Alison, you aren’t going to lose me,” Jack replied, “don’t you know by now what you mean to me?”  
  
“That’s just it Jack,” Alison closed the distance between them, “I don’t think you realize what you mean to me, but I think it’s time you see what place it is that you hold in my heart.”  
  
“I want to see that,” he confessed reaching out to touch her cheek as a breath caught in her throat. As his fingers slipped into her hair, he reached for the clip in her hair allowing her golden, blonde hair to spill over her shoulders in a soft cascade surrounding her beautiful features. She looked up at him silently feeling his eyes reach within her as she pressed her hand over his chest allowing him the movement towards her as his lips fell upon hers capturing her mouth in a painstakingly tender kiss.  
  
At first Alison found herself at a loss as his arms wrapped around her waist showing her in so many non-verbal ways just how deep his feelings for her ran within him. As he held her closer, the kiss tapered off and they separated momentarily looking into one another’s eyes before Jack leaned in to kiss her with all the passion he’d kept hidden within all this time he’d been hiding his love for her.  
  
“Alison,” he breathed her name feeling her wrap her arms around him as he crushed her body against his, “there’s so much I need to tell you.”  
  
“I need to tell you so much too, Jack,” she confessed drinking up his kisses as he lifted her off the ground pulling her into his arms and holding her securely.  
  
“Then let’s start with this,” he proposed holding her against his chest as he carried her into his room. Setting her down at the foot of his bed, he touched her face gently holding her in his palms as his heartfelt emotion spilled from within, “I love you, Alison. Part of me always has and I think I always will.”  
  
“I love you too, Jack,” she admitted for the first time feeling her heart spill with love for him as she pulled him to her in another desperate kiss. Having Jack’s arms around her, his lips pressed to hers, she knew that she’d never have a moment like this again, never have a chance to experience something so pure and true as the warmth of his love as it reached her heart. Making her way backwards towards his bed, Alison kept him close to her as they fell back upon the thick comforter.  
  
Now upon the comforter, Jack looked down at Alison feeling his heart swell with love for her as he caressed her smooth skin feeling it radiate with such warmth beneath his touch. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered running his hand over her side taking in the softness behind her curves as her hair surrounded her face framing it perfectly as she lay back against his pillow.  
  
“You haven’t seen anything yet,” she explained pressing her palm out into his chest as she pushed him away leaving him to wonder what was happening. She saw the look of confusion behind his eyes as she reached out to the bottom of her sweater pulling it over her head before discarding it on the floor and she revealed herself to Jack at last.  
  
“Alison,” he felt his breath catch in his throat as his eyes fell upon her. She was beautiful, far more than he’d ever imagined she’d be as she looked to him with such love behind her eyes. He moved in closer to her kissing her tenderly as he felt her fingers slip in underneath his sweatshirt easing the dark material over his heated form. He hesitated feeling the material bunch up just over his abdomen and he drew back from her searching her eyes, “are you sure?”  
  
“I want you Jack,” she whispered coaxing him into another kiss as her fingers made way of the material of his sweatshirt pulling it over his head before discarding it and allowing herself to feel his skin to hers, “I need you,” she confessed drawing him against her as their lips met in another longing kiss.  
  
“I’ve needed you for so long,” he admitted easing himself over her as her arms enveloped him inviting him in to experience the love she’d harbored for him all this time.  
  
  
***  
  
Moments after their passion had died down, Alison held Jack over her still feeling him inside her as she wondered where he’d ended and she began. Not only were they of one body, but one soul as they held onto one another revealing so much about themselves that they’d been afraid to show one another until this moment in time. As she held him close to her, he pressed a tender kiss at the nape of her neck.  
  
“I love you Alison,” Jack whispered a promise from deep within, “I’ll always love you,” he finished rolling onto his back and pulling her with him.  
  
“And I’ll always love you, Jack,” Alison confessed feeling a tear come to her eye as the harsh realization of her decision to leave weighed upon her, “but this doesn’t change things.”  
  
“Doesn’t it?” he asked touching her face gently, “How can it not?”  
  
“Jack, I’m leaving. I already made the arrangements and I’m packed to go,” she cried harder realizing that the love she’d been so desperate to find was right here all this time before her very eyes, “Jack, I can’t turn back now.”  
  
“You don’t have to turn back,” he replied as her hands pressed over his face. He turned his head, pressing a kiss over her palm as his own eyes swelled with tears, “Think of it as moving forward.”  
  
“Jack, but how can we when you know I’m leaving....”  
  
“I’ll leave with you,” Jack suggested.  
  
“I can’t ask you to do that,” she shook her head, “that isn’t fair to you.”  
  
“What would be fair? My losing you forever when you were the only love I’ve ever known?”  
  
“Jack,” Alison began overcome by her tears as she held him, “I love you so much.”  
  
“Then stay,” he urged sitting up to kiss her again before he looked to her, “say you’ll stay with me,” he pulled away from her momentarily before he pulled a small, black box from his dresser offering it up to her, “say you’ll stay with me forever.”  
  
“Jack,” she began at a loss as he opened the box to reveal the sparkling diamond contained within.  
  
“I know it’s not much,” Jack started his voice choked up in emotions, “but Alison, I want this to be a start. I want to find a way to make you the happiest woman alive and show you that you have all the love you need right here in these arms. I know that you’ve been hurt in the past and I can’t promise you that you’ll never feel pain again, but I will do everything in my power to protect you and keep you safe the best that I can. I love you and I want to show you the world of love that you’ve never known before. All this time you’ve been my best friend, the one person who’s always kept my head level when I was ready to give up on the world around me and you’ve always taught me to take risks,” he paused taking the ring out of the box, “and right now I’m taking the biggest risk in the world in doing this, but Alison Barrington, will you marry me?”  
  
“Oh Jack,” she began tears spilling down her face, “I...I don’t know what to say.”  
  
“Say yes,” he urged a soft smile upon his lips as he looked to her anticipating her answer.  
  
“Yes, oh god yes,” she replied embracing him tightly, “yes I’ll marry you.”  
  
“You will?” He questioned hugging her tighter.  
  
“Of course I will,” she agreed with a soft smile, “I love you stupid.”  
  
“I love you too,” he couldn’t help but laugh as he kissed her again feeling as though the biggest gamble in his life had finally paid off for the first time in his life.  
  
“One thing though,” Alison pulled back slightly, “if I do agree to marry you, it’s under my terms.”  
  
“Which are?” he questioned.  
  
“You let me drive your little princess or the engagement is off,” Alison teased slightly as he held her in his arms, “so what do you say?”  
  
“Do I have a choice?” Jack teased in response as she poked at him, “alright, alright, I’ll let you drive sometimes.”  
  
“That’s good,” she pretended to think it over, “at least for now.”  
  
“So the engagement is still on?” he questioned eagerly.  
  
“You’d better believe it Ramsey,” she smiled leaning down to kiss him tenderly, “you’d better get ready to have a lifetime of me hanging around.”  
  
“I can’t wait for that,” he confessed holding her closer to him as he realized all their dreams of happily ever after had finally come true.  
  
THE END


End file.
